


Fable

by Oienel



Series: Magic Series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Marking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Having sex with Sehun on various occasions.Fabled's spin-off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun invites you to party with his friends, but he doesn't look like he is having fun - and you go out of your way to cheer him up.

Sehun is in the kitchen. But why he’s in the kitchen is beyond you.  The rest of his flatmates, along with few of their plus-ones, is in the living room with pizza, and alcohol, and console, and fighting game on, and very lively competition. You can hear them howling and cheering and cursing as Baekhyun and the tall stripper, whose name you’ve already forgotten, are facing each other.

But Sehun is not there to watch them, he hid himself in the kitchen. You are not sure when he slid out of them living room, but nonetheless he left you alone in there, after being the one to invite you, and being so  adamant you came.

Sehun is in the kitchen, clearly not happy, bent over island in his grey flannel suit pants and a shade darker sweater. His elbows are resting on the counter, and you get a nice view of his pale chest. That along with his broad shoulders makes perfect picture of what you love the most about him. _Is it wrong to date a guy for his body? Even as amazing as Sehun’s?_

You fold your arms on your chest leaning against doorframe, knowing that your black slip midi dress would drape nicely over your frame, slits on the sides of your dress showing skin above your knee.

You know it’s tempting and it should be.

At the same time you are way overdressed for this kind of party, but thankfully Sehun is too.  You both look more as if you were ready for fancy dinner party, and not for college house party. But as they say, dress for the job you want…

He looks up, and you can see in his eyes a spark of interest. Good. You wouldn’t want to go out with a man that doesn’t appreciate how you look. But even though you can see his sparking interest, he is still sulking.

“So you take me out to meet your _dancing crew_ , and you duck out and hide in the kitchen. _Without me?_ ” You are playful, but you are trying to find the reason behind his behavior. He shifts on his legs, uncomfortable.

“You having fun?” He counters with a question. You simply laugh, and he bites his lip looking away. Once again you are reminded that he might be stripper, might be amazing in bed, but relationship is fairly new concept to him. But you like having him around, and Sehun is at his best, when he feels he is appreciated and feels in control of situation.

So you push yourself leisurely into kitchen, wishing you had your heels on (but since it’s not a fancy dinner party, you left your shoes in the hall). You hear a loud whine coming from the hallway, and you gather someone lost pretty badly, and you see Sehun’s eyes flicker up and behind you following the noise, but then he focuses on you, the same emotionless expression he always sports, but now you know that is his usual face.

You reach the island, your hand falling on the counter, and you walk around it, letting your hand drag along the surface. Every move makes the dress slide pleasantly along your skin. Sehun observes you until you are next to him, your left hand tangling into his short orange hair. You didn’t like it in the beginning but you’ve grow accustomed. Only then Sehun straightens up, showing his full height. Sehun’s hand lands on your hip, and there is warmth in his stare, when his thumb caresses your skin through silk.

Another spike of sounds from the living room sends a flash of annoyance on Sehun’s face.

“Sorry,” he says, looking down,” I didn’t think it would be like that.”

“There is still room for improvement.”  You say, your nails scraping the skin on his nape.  Another ruckus, and Sehun is once again focusing on it, and you are not happy with where his thoughts are going, so you grab his chin.

“Hey. Eyes down there.” Once again Sehun focuses on you.

“Pushy.” He says, but there is lopsided grin on his face, and you flash him a broad, and maybe quite spoiled smile, and he does what you wanted him to do – he bends down and kisses you.

You love him like that, bending down to reach you, hands heavy and possessive on your hips, hot through usually cool silk. His lips are open, and you can feel the barest hint of tongue, inviting you to play.

You hear another loud shriek and laughter that follows, threaten you, because you are sure that Sehun is going to lose his focus again, that he is once again going to feel threatened, and he is, but he is coping differently. He guides you against the island, crowds you against it, slow, but desperate and deliberate in his movements, and you throw the other hand on his neck, wanting to feel him. Edge of the counter digs into your back, and Sehun shifts on his legs, pushing flannel-clad leg between your legs, pushing the front of your dress between your legs, exposing your thighs through slits in your outfit, and he grinds down, and you can feel him, hot and heavy.

You whine quietly, throwing your head back, sucking your pulsing lower lip into your mouth, still able to taste him. His lips move to your cheek, jaw, down your neck, and his kisses are burning, deliberate, lingering on your body. He moves down, on your exposed cleavage, one of the straps of your dress slipping down your shoulder, and you yank your leg up, hooking it up on Sehun’s hip, and you feel adrenaline rush surging through your veins, and you know that it’s only partially from Sehun’s touch. The laughter, the voices, the constant reminder that down the hallway there are more than ten people- all posing a threat, all could come in any moment – and that is the source of the thrill running up and down your back. You need to feel him, really _feel_ him, and you don’t care about consequences.

That need makes you put your leg down, which in turn makes Sehun back up a little, but what you see in his eyes, the glint of need, that hard to find on his stoic face, and the affection hiding somewhere in those cold eyes, that makes you turn around, and rest your elbows on the cold surface of the island. You gather your hair on one shoulder and look behind your over the other one, pushing your leg to the side, so it comes out from the split and you rub it against grey pleated flannel. You look at Sehun, expecting him to get cocky, to throw a pun, or flaunt his ego.

He doesn’t do that, he is staring at you with such ferocity, a thrill goes down your spine, silk cooling you, and making you feel that you are not in the kitchen belonging to bunch of college undergrads. He breathes out through his nose, and his hands land on your legs, and he drags them up, caressing your skin, as he bend forward to cover your body with his, and his lips attach themselves to the back of your neck, teeth grazing the skin, and it’s your time to exhale through your nose.

You reach back, arm creeping under the skirt of your dress, so you can drag your underwear down, until it clears your hips, and you can just shimmer out of it, feeling how it slides down your legs, and your silky dress hugs your bare skin. Sehun emits a pained sound, and when you throw him a glance he is looking down, at your legs and your ass, as his fingers digs into your flesh. His head snaps up, when another roar of laughter reaches the kitchen, and then he is popping the button of his fancy pants open, and pushes them down past his hips to free his dick. He rolls your dress up, at least the back part of it, he grabs you by your shoulder, and pushes in without much of an warning.

Your inhale gets stuck in your throat, and you can hear a groan behind your, and friction is so good, that you just push back on your own, until he snaps his hips forward, and you slip forward on the counter, and you hear the soft sound of his pants hitting the floor.

“Good,” you exhale, cramping around him,” make it quick.”

He doesn’t say anything, choosing to suck a bruise into the skin on your nape, where you know you will be able to cover it with your hair. With one hand on your hip, and the other one on your shoulder, he withdraws to push back in, and you choke on the air. Sehun’s pace is slow, and he is thorough, only really pushing the last centimeter in. The rest of it is a slow slide, and your heart is beating madly in your chest, stopping every time you hear louder sound coming from the living room. You arch your back, pushing your hips up, just when he pushes in, the whole force focusing on your front wall, and you whimper desperately.

He is teasing you, you are so sure that he is teasing you, going so slow, and yet remembering to drive the last part with force, but when you look at him, to scold him or maybe to beg, you see his chest behind his sweater is glistening, and his eyes are focused on your ass, and probably on where you are connected, and his jaw is slack, and he looks far more gone than usual, and that’s _hot_. He feels your eyes on him, and he holds your gaze as he rolls his hips into you, and your eyes roll back into your skull.

You are pretty much gone, but not gone enough not to hear steps on the hallway. Once again adrenaline surges through you, and it leaves you tingling and buzzing, and it brings you closer, but you can be seen like that, you can’t be seen being fucked by Sehun on the counter. Doors are still open, but there was no chance they would hear you.

Sehun drives into you and you cough, masking your moan, and you straighten, and push him back, feeling how the back of your dress slides down, and Sehun’s dick leaves your body with obscene _pop_. Immediately you can feel yourself slowly drizzle slick. Your underwear is on the floor, and so are Sehun’s pants, but you don’t have enough time to pull it up. You push Sehun to sit down on the chair, his legs tangling in the flannel, and you go to the fridge, kicking your underwear under Sehun’s chair, as you step out of it. You open the fridge just as Minseok? Probably Minseok enters the kitchen.

“Hi, there!” He greets you both carefully, and you smile at him, feeling how you are dripping on your thighs. Just behind you Sehun is sitting with his dick out behind the counter, and you know you can’t let his flatmate walk around it. “We were wondering where you disappeared to.”

You smile at him, and look around at Sehun, with your hand on the fridge handle. Sehun looks bored, one of his arms on the counter, with his chin resting on it, but you notice that his erection did not deflated, _no_ , he was actively keeping it up – slowly fisting his cock. You snap your eyes back to Minseok, trying to calm yourself down.

“Sehun wasn’t feeling good so we came here so he could calm down. We will be back in the minute.” You say, and Sehun has enough decency to nod. Minseok gives you thumbs up, and starts to turn around, when he stops, and you hold your breath.

“Are you looking for something?” He asks, motioning at the fridge, and starts to walk in your direction.

“Oh, no, no, no,” you answer, quickly closing the fridge and moving to the island to block Minseok. “I was just checking how much alcohol we have left.”

“Which remind me that I should take few more cans to the rest.” Says Minseok, and you are terrified, but you don’t know how to stop him, and you only hope that he won’t see anything. He walks over to the fridge and opens it, and Sehun chooses this moment to grab your hand and drag you back, and you notice his pants on the floor, and the moment Minseok turns around he will see Sehun’s naked legs, and you duck to pull them up, thanking gods for Sehun being into high quality fabrics, as they don’t make a distinctive sound, as you pull it up. But Sehun is not helping at all, deciding to bring you back, making you lose balance, and sit on his knees, sit on _him._ You force yourself down on his dick, both to cover it, and because you _need_ to.

Minseok turns around putting two six pack on the counter. He laughs seeing you.

“Wow, Sehun, possessive much?”

“You have no idea.” He answers playfully, and you are not sure whether you want to punch him or ride him. Probably both.

Minseok kicks fridge closed, and grabs beers.

“We are waiting for you, because you need to get your ass kicked in front of your lady.” You laugh with Minseok, and throw your arm around Sehun’s neck, biting your lip, trying not to whimper.

“Sure, we will be back in the moment.” Says Sehun, holding you close.

Minseok winks at you and starts walking to the living room, but he stops to look back at you.

“Oh, and don’t forget your underwear, it’s under the chair. Cheers!”

You are mortified, and Sehun is laughing, and a second later a round of laughter reaches you from living room. Sehun bucks into you, and you keen from unexpected friction.

“At least we know nobody will come here.” Slurs Sehun against the column of your neck, and you feel yourself blushing from the implications, but then again, your arousal did not subdue during this brief interruption, and you are ready to go back to your shenanigans.

“Well, I do hope that somebody will come here.” You taunt, and Sehun’s laughter is just rewarding. He stands up, pushing you again against the counter, and you brace yourself, his hands once again falling on your shoulder and hip, and his pants hitting the floor.

“Can be done.”

After that Sehun doesn’t speak. He sets a fast rhythm, his snaps punishing and forceful, but not really deep, he covers you with his body, his sweater against the silk of your dress, and he breathes on your skin. The hand on your hip inches down, pressing your dress over your clitoris, and you hate him for that, because it’s going to leave marks on the silk, but the feeling is just exquisite, and you break out in sweat, and your arms collapse, and your cheek rests on the cool surface, and you feel surrounded by him, and his breath is fanning your skin, and your knees buck, and he splays his hand on your mons pubis and he uses it to keep you up, and you can feel his groan, and you can hear his groan when he comes, and you can feel him inside you, and it finally, _finally_ , tips you over, your muscles contracting, your teeth sinking into your lip, chocking back Sehun’s name.

You have no idea how you are going to go out and back into the living room. The front of your dress is probably wet and stained, and well you are on the pill, but you did it without protection, so there is a problem of dripping, but the truth is, when Sehun leaves a tender, lingering kiss on your shoulder blade – you can’t bring yourself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun wants to show you his new choreography, which obviously is Elyxion's 'A Go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a pwp.

** **

“You smell like chlorine.”

Sehun hums something dismissively, his chest vibrating with the sound.

You don’t react, because your words weren’t malicious – you quite like the smell – especially since you can smell his skin and soap underneath. Ten minutes ago there was a knock on your doors, and Sehun didn’t wait for you to answer, walking in, throwing his bag on the floor, localizing you on the bed. He just threw his weight on top of you, kicking air out of your lungs in the process, his head landing on your chest.

You were mildly annoyed, but Sehun’s warmth calmed you down soon enough. Actually, you were quite content to lay on your bed with Sehun sprawled on top of you just... Resting. You caressed his hair, still wet at the roots allowing him to rest for as long as he needs. 

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" You ask thinking that movie night seems like a fabulous plan. Your hands moved down subconsciously, and you are now massaging his shoulders, surely tired from his swimming practice. 

One again you are reminded how much you love his body, feeling those hard muscles under your fingertips.

He groans.

"I can't tonight." You are about to take offence, like what is more important than you - when he reminds you: "I have show tonight, remember?"

Right. It's Friday, his stripper alter ego is calling. You don't comment on that, and it's enough for Sehun to rise Joanna's to look at you.

"Wanna come?"

Even though some time ago you'd say that he looks unfazed, now you can read his like an open book, and you can clearly see the plea in his eyes.

You brush his hair, wanting it to be comforting.

"No, not really." You answer truthfully. He purses his lips together -a display of discontent.

"I have new choreo-" He whines and that sparks just a little bit of interest, but it's not enough. You'd love to go, because you love seeing him dancing, but you definitely don't like seeing him dry hump other girls on the stage.

You can understand that it's only a job, and you believe that you are the only one Sehun has (with hours you spend together it would be pretty impressive for him to have a side chick), but still. The jealousy is not something you can simply ignore.

"Great for you." You say, quite dryly - way more than you intended to. Sehun blinks slowly and sits up, moving away from you, and suddenly you are alarmed and you sit up straighter, afraid that you offended him.

You grab his hand when he stands up.

"Where are you going?" You ask in small voice, noticing the long way you both come. 

There is a pause and he looks down on you, and you both hate and love how tall he is.

And then he smiles.

Lazily. Lewdly.

"And here I thought you weren't interested." It's like a phrase thrown out of the context and you are lost - and he sees that. Sehun's smile only grows broader and he bends down and kisses your forehead.

He then straightens up, and frees his wrist. And then he proceeds to take off his shirt.

His back. His back is amazing. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, perfectly curved valley of his spine, twin deeps on his sacrum, muscles around shoulder blades, even lines of deltoid and triceps on his arms.

He doesn't walk. He swaggers to his bag, and you know it's all for show. And yet you can't stop staring at his back, how his shoulders move, how his muscles move under his skin.

You nostrils flare, because, well, you are getting horny. It's never been a secret that it's Serious body that always turned you on, and you immediately check what time it is. Whether you'll have enough time to screw him. Or if he is screwing with you, knowing that there is not enough time before he has to go to work.

There is enough time and some.

God has mercy on you.

In the mean time he already moved to your player, playing around with its controls.

"What are you doing?" You ask breathlessly, because damn, you love fucking him with music in the background. Good babymaking music is a true blessing.

You notice that there is a cap on his head that wasn’t there a moment ago, and that he is holding redish jacket.

“Well, I made this choreo while thinking about you, and I am not going to allow any girl to see it, before you get a chance.” He says, with his voice so sure, as if he was trying to say that it should be obvious to you.

So, there is warmth spreading throw your blood system and you do swoon, even if you try not to look like you did, when Sehun glances at you. He already looks smug, putting on his jacket and fastening it. You immediately miss his body, but you are not discouraged – it’s choreo for his performance, so you can bet all your money, that soon enough you are going to see it again.

He moves to the center of your room, pushing his bag out of the way, and dragging your chair away. You move on your bed, letting your feet touch the floor, as you focus on Sehun. You remember your birthday where you saw _Kid_ dance for the first time. You remember how danced on top of you back on the stage, where you laid on bed made of bills. Your anticipation is running high, and probably so is Sehun’s.

You know that dancing gets him horny as well. Especially with an attentive audience.

And you are the best one out there.

He fixes his cap, dragging it a little more down, and he stills in the middle of your room, using remote to turn on the music. The beat is nice, energetic but sensual enough to fall perfectly under what you call baby-making music.

It starts slow, but then Sehun brings remote up, as a makeshift mic, and sings two words, taking tentative step forward.

_We go._

Another step, timed to the music, and then he drops another line.

_I wanna go_

_Unhurriedly_

_It’s already far away_

The music drops, and he starts dancing. You did expect something oozing sexiness from the very beginning, but what you get is a solid dancing performance. Not the one that you’d expect from a stripper, but more like a _real_ dancer would do.

You knew that he _can_ dance, but you didn’t know that he is _this_ good. His moves are tight and precise.

_Don’t think_

_Just tell me slowly_

_We are free_

_Meaningless words are tiring too_

_Don’t lie for our sake_

_Beautiful, beautiful thing, we don’t change_

He is singing, and if you were surprised by his dancing, his voice disarmed you. It was somehow just perfectly tuned with the song, and you found yourself losing focus totally entranced with the performance, which didn’t even show you skin.

_If you want we can go anywhere_

_Our meeting wasn’t coincidence,_

_Even if we keep saying that_

Fully clothed, and yet so sexy. But you still don’t see how it could work as a number for strippers’ show, and it seems like it’s the end, Sehun doing a tight turn, and slowly sauntering away. He freezes, and you are lost, yet horny, but then he glances over his shoulder, and throws remote at you, that up till this point he used as his makeshift mic (which you scramble to catch, but when it’s safely in your hands you immediately forget about it – Sehun is your immediate priority).

And a moment later you know.

Beat picks up the pace, and he rips his jacket open half of his back suddenly on display – you inhale surprised, aroused. After the first half of the performance the unexpected change is a perfect breaking point. And then Sehun is doing a sinful body wave, and you don’t think about the aesthetics.

You feel them deep down. When he takes off the jacket, letting it fall to the floor. You can see the darker lines on both sides of his navel, where skin hugs his muscles. You can easily imagine how amazing it’s going to look on stage, blue, red, purple lights playing on his pale skin, only making the darker and brighter lines on his body more visible. His arms thrown to the sides, and your eyes hungrily fallow the shapes of muscles, and the easiness with which you can differentiate them on his body is the most appealing thing you felt in weeks.

He is humming again, walking to you, lines on his abdomen appearing and disappearing with his every move, and you realize that your mouth is dry. You know what it was a performance tailored to you. It’s not sexy in the usual way, it’s sexy to you because it allows him to showcase his body properly, arms, torso, back, narrow hips. All that you find so arousing in him.

_We gonna go._

His last step brings him just in front of you, where you can see the little hairs on his arms, and you can feel his warmth, and where you can see his chest moving, while he tries to catch his breath. You don’t know whether it’s exhaustion or arousal  - but his pants do nothing to hide his erection.

Your eyes glance to your clock, just when music dies, and you can hear the quite sounds of Sehun breathing, and you have still lots of time, and you remember about remote in your hand, and you turn the music on again.

Only then you look up at Sehun looking down at you from under his black cap, and your hands slide up his body, as far as you can reach, while sitting on the bed. His skin is hot and smooth, and there is something deliciously improper in this position, with his crotch directly in front of your face. You don’t think much, your hands just falling to his fly. In the end he himself just sang that you are free and you shouldn’t think too much (at least it’s what you heard while focusing on him).

“Did you like it?” He asks, voice hoarse, and one thing that didn’t change it’s him wanting you to say some things out loud. You decide not to say anything, because most of the time actions speak louder than words. His dick is straining his underwear when you open his pants, bluntly asking for your attention, and you are more than ready to give it to him.

Sehun’s cock is hot and heavy in your hands when you take him out, and you look up to lock eyes with your boyfriend when you lick the head. You are not rewarded with any particular sound, but you like it like that, since you know it’s because he is holding his breath.

His scent is heavy and yet so familiar – only adding to your intoxication and although you want him in you, you really want to get him off like that – with his chest naked, standing in front of you, with his cock on your tongue.

His skin tastes of skin and chlorine and salt. Precome is responsible for the bitter taste, already gathering on the tip – and yes, Sehun does get aroused while dancing.

You barely suck the head into your mouth, when long fingers tangle into your hair, and you are reminded to look up – you know how he loves when you keep the eye contact when sucking him off. You like this as well, the urgency and need in his eyes always recompense you the aching jaw, abused throat, sometimes being on a verge of choking.

But this time you are not hurried, slowly rolling his balls in your hand, the other one pumping his shaft, at least that part which is not in your mouth (so most of it). You leisurely suck on the head, sometimes stopping to push your tongue into the underside just behind the head, just like you know Sehun likes.

And Sehun seems to be fairly content with the pace, if his slow scratching of your scalp is anything to go by.

His finger traces your stretched lips, and you realize that you stopped looking at him, so your eyes snap back up, and Sehun looks entranced.

“I love your mouth.” He says, and it’s a fairly normal thing for him, so you reward him by swirling your tongue around the head. He exhales shakily eyes falling closed, and his hand pulling at your hair. It’s a little bit painful, but it’s a compliment. He visibly gathers himself together and opens his eyes once more. “I _do_ love it, but I think for that I deserve to get buried somewhere else.”

He wiggles his eyebrows, and you can believe that he is treating your blowjob as a second prize. You allow his penis to slip out of your mouth.

“How about six feet under?” You ask, voice hoarse. He ignores you and falls to his knees in front of you, long fingers splaying on your neck and jaw, and he brings you down, so he can kiss you.

And he does, and you love how he doesn’t care that a second ago you had his cock in your mouth, and now he is kissing you hungrily, as if he didn’t want anything more in his life.

You break the kiss to breathe, but he is certainly not discouraged, his hands landing on your knees and he rolls your shirt up so he can kiss your abdomen. And against your abdomen he decides to sing, matching to his song playing in the background:

_If you want we can go anywhere._

For a moment you are lost, but then you realize it’s his answer to your last accolade.

You fall exhaustedly on the bed, powerless against his words, and you can swear he is smiling when he kisses your navel once again, and urges you to take off your shirt. You do, along with your bra, as he takes off his pants and underwear, which you didn’t bother pushing farther down than you really needed to. Second later he is tugging your own pants down, and your belly hollows at the prospect that in mere second you are going to _get it._

You slide up your bed, having in the back of your mind how ridiculously _long_ Sehun’s body is, and that his legs are going to need far more space than you need, but he catches you on your way. His hands land on the bed, on both sides of your neck, one of the legs between yours, and you are trapped, and truth be told, you have no inclination to run.

He smiles, and moves down to kiss you, and it more a bite than a kiss, but you relish it, his teeth on your lower lip, and you retaliate with your nails on his deltoids, marking the skin. He grinds down, his cock just a millimeters left to your clitoris and you sigh shakily, hot and ready.

“Damn, it’s as if you couldn’t help yourself. That’s sexy.” He says, wonder audible, as he grabs one of your hands, and pries it off his skin. “But you shouldn’t leave marks just before my performance.”

“Are you serious?” You ask incredulously, taking offence in a fact that as a girlfriend you can’t mark him as yours. He smiles apologetically, and pries off the other hand. He grabs both of them in one hand, long fingers easily encircling both of your wrists and keeping them above your head.

Your offence is immediately forgotten, when arousal hits you in new wave.

Sehun looks at you for a second and shakes his head.

“Of course, I should have known that you’d love this.” He says, eyes snapping to his hand holding yours hostage. His eyes snap back to your face, and he cocks his head to the side and adds as if in afterthought. “Kinky.”

Shiver goes down your spine and you push your chest up, spine arching, and you realize that yeah, you enjoy this, thank you very much. You experimentally strain your arms, muscles pulling to check if you could get free, and you see how above your head, Sehun arms flexes as he instinctively applies more pressure and you whine.

Not because you are disappointed that you can’t get yourself free – but because his arm is perfectly sculpted and strong enough to hold you down.

And you love the barest idea of that.

Sehun’s free hand slides down your side, raising little hairs on your body in its wake, and you realize that he holds most of his weight on his legs, since his arms can’t help him balance himself, and you look down at his tensed abdomen and all the rows of muscles there, and his cock just lower and you inhale harshly, suddenly overcame.

“I do hope that one day you’ll love me as much as you love my body.” He says, and by now it’s an old joke, reminding you of the time he told you that his face was _up there_. The first time you fucked. Old story.

“And your dick.” You point out, and he laughs.” But do we really have enough time to talk? You still need to get your ass over to the club.”

“Don’t worry, you know I can bring you over in virtually no time.”

“Can you now.”

It’s all a tease. A hoax to make him work for it, and both of you know that, but both of you enjoy this kind of push and pull.

Sehun bites your neck, and you moan brokenly, when he rolls the skin between his teeth. In the same moment the rooms goes quiet, and you whine, but he doesn’t even stop harassing your skin while using his free hand to find the remote and put it on again.  The slow intro plays again and your blood seems to be pumping to match its rhythm.

He moves down and bites your clavicle and you push your chest off the bed once again, toes curling and you keen quietly. He peppers bites and kisses all over your torso, his hand never leaving yours, by the time he is done, your breaths are labored, and your torso is covered with redish patches, and it’s ridiculous that he is allowed to do that, and yet you can’t.

Not that you didn’t enjoy that, if you wet thighs are anything to go by.

Sehun was definitely ready from the moment you’ve let him fall out of your mouth, so you weren’t surprised when he reached to your desks drawer to get the condoms. He managed to do that, while not letting your hands go, and that small thing added to your arousal. And so did the display of his muscles when he was straining to get the package.

Opening the package and putting the condom on with only one hand proved to be more tricky. You observed it with mild amusement.

“Do you need a hand?” You ask, with this polite voice, knowing well enough that you are going to suffer for mocking him. He looks you dead in the eye, and sings:

_Meaningless words are tiring too._

You shrug, noticing how better it sounds now, with naked Sehun above you, and his voice lower with arousal.

Everything is better with naked Sehun.

Finally he manages, and all your smartass remarks die on your tongue, because he just pushes in. As soon as he’s in, he slides out, to thrust tightly back into you. First few slides are amazing, because your body is not prepared for this sudden pleasure, and you try to escape it, back arching, legs rising to close on his sides and arms pulling – although it doesn’t seem to have any effect on Sehun.

You are not going to mention a slight shaking of his elbow, because it doesn’t work with your fantasy.

He suddenly calls your name, and you realize you’ve closed your eyes – probably to focus on how amazing it feels, but as soon as you open it, Sehun delivers a short but forceful thrust, his lower abdomen curling, and you see how his muscles contract and that topped with the thrust itself makes your eyes roll back into your skull.

It’s hot, it’s freaking hot.

And among his night job and daily swimming practices, the one thing he’s definitely got is stamina.

It’s long after you start trashing on the bed, your back straining, your arms straining, your toes curling, while your muscles tense without any possibility to relax, that you realize that music stopped. But Sehun is still going, dancing to the music that he probably has in his head. His moves, his thrusts are rhythmic, sensual, fluid – and sinful. With every roll forward, with every tight push, with every slide in, you are losing yourself a little bit more.

Sehun’s hair are really wet, and you no longer smell the chlorine, smell of arousal, sweat and sex drowning it. His skin is glistening in the light of your bedside lamp, as it has fallen dark outside. Every now and then he stops for a second to adjust his knees, as he keeps losing his ground on the soaked sheets.

Your eyes are wet and you have to use all your power to keep them open, so you can see how the body on top of you moves. Your cramps are getting more often, body overwhelmed with pleasure, and you love every second of it, even though your arms have fallen asleep from being held over your head for too long.

Also as Sehun was also nearing, his hold was getting tighter, cutting your blood flow.

But with your body covered in sweat, and your neurons giving up under the intense waves of pleasure surging through your body, you couldn’t find a will to speak up – other than to offer a litany of pleas: _harder, stronger, faster, deeper, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Seh…_

Suddenly he collapses, catching himself on his elbow, just millimeters above you. It’s close enough to feel how hot his skin is, and if you pushed your chest up, you’d be flush against each other.

“You know?” He says in a tone that one could consider conversational, if it wasn’t for his labored breath and flushed face. “I know how to make it even better.”

“What?” You rasp, confused, with your mind still high on the pleasure, with your body focusing on the feeling of his still inside you. You cramp your pelvic floor muscles, as a reminder that there are more important things right now, and Sehun groans brokenly, eyes crossing.

That’s a win for you.

He gathers himself together.

“I am going to rock your world.” He manages to say, and he kisses you, quite filthy, licking deep into your mouth. He moves up, until both of his elbows are resting above your shoulders (with one hand still holding onto your wrists), and then he pushes in once more.

It’s glorious.

 _Glorious_.

The head of his penis is rubbing all the way down your front wall, while its base pushes directly into your clitoris.

Your eyes once again roll back into your skull.

After that it’s more about trying to withstand the onslaught on your most erogenous zones than rushing to finish – the moment he found a way to press your buttons all at once you didn’t want to go without a fight.

But it was inevitable, you reached your orgasm, your muscles slacking after one last whole body cramp, when the wave washed over you. In that moment you weren’t really sane and without a clear thought you bit into flesh in front of you, teeth sinking into juncture between his neck and his shoulder, and tears of pleasure rolling down your face from your under your eyelids.

The groan that Sehun emitted did rock your world, reverberating in the room, announcing the fact that he did also reach his pleasure.

He rolled to the side, not to collapse on top of you, which you’d label as considerate but later. Now you are to focused on coming down from your high.

Your arms are shaking, muscles overworked, and you still try to catch your breath, when you hear Sehun moving.

You open your eyes to see him stand up (on wobbly legs, which is as it should be), discard his condom, and walk over to your wall mirror. Even from your place on the bed you can see the massive bite on his neck.

“Sorry about that.” You say quite sheepishly, even though you are not even sorry – more this mark makes you quite proud and happy.

Sehun says nothing investigating the mark.

“I won’t be able to cover it, will I?” He asks, and you shrug.

“Probably not.”

“And it’s going to stay here for at least a week, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.” You say, shrugging again, awaiting a storm. Sehun nods, and walks back to the bed, where he find the remote, which felt down on the floor, and turns on his song again.

He lays down next to you, passively cradling you in his arms.

“And now everyone will see I’m taken, won’t they?”

“Seems like it.” You say, trying to keep the satisfaction out of your voice. His arms tighten minutely around you, and he kisses the top of your head and says:

“Perfect.”

** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you say more than you intended to.

“Has somebody seen Sehun?”

You don’t say anything. Well, you are _seeing_ him, but it’s a slightly different context and truth be told, you are not ready to disclose that particular information to that group of people.

Your coach sighs, as he realizes no one is going to inform him why his star swimmer is not present on the first practice of the semester. You are not sure _why_ Sehun is not there, you know for the fact that he came back yesterday, because you’ve met – he left your room with quite nasty bite mark on his arm (you also suffered – your swimsuit barely covers bruises of his fingers on your hips). There is a chance that he drunk with the guys, but it was still quite unusual of him no to come for the practice.

Because he always _comes_.

You smile to yourself as coach ushers you into the swimming pool, there are eight guys and three girls, and you quite instinctively spread on the lanes – four for guys, with two of them in one line, and two for you. You expect one of the girls to slide in the line with you, because it’s the second lane, so no railing that you have to be mindful of, but they stay together. Which means you have a lane all to yourself.

Sweet.

You grab the rail under the diving post, feet resting against the wall to look at your coach. He is talking with one of the guys about his goals for the semester, and you exchange glances with the girls on the lane next to you. Coach’s assistant leaves coaches’ room and joins him at the end of the pool, whistle dangling on her neck.

She is sweet. She is nice.

But you still don’t like her, remembering how attentive she was with Sehun.

Speaking of the devil, he appears in the doors. Even though he is late he doesn’t seem hurried. He walks in as if he owns the place (and quite truthfully he does), but all you see is the red mark on his arm. You smile.

But then you realize that you are on the lane with the least people, and you are _not_ the star swimmer, so you’ll probably have to join girls. You really don’t want to be swimming on the first lane, but it’s not like you’ll have choice.

“Sehun! How nice of you to join us!” Says coach, but there is no spite in his words.

“Sorry, coach.” Answers Sehun, quite sheepishly for him, as he puts on his swimming glasses. Coach just smiles and turns around to assess the lanes, but you can’t focus on him, because you see assistant motioning to Sehun to come.

It’s nothing untoward, but it irritates you. He knows that he needs to come, why show it to him?

Coach is looking at you, humming loudly, but he doesn’t say anything. You are not surprised – asking you to move for Sehun is an obvious choice – he is _the star_ and he deserves (and needs) a lane for himself to fully practice, but asking you to move to the lane with the girls is unfair. Three girls in the lane when next to them there is a guy swimming solo? But it’s not like you can keep up with Sehun, and you could disrupt his training.

“Sweetie, can you move to the girls?” It’s not the coach who asks, but the assistant. And till this moment you didn’t have the real reason to dislike, but now – you have. _Sweetie_?

Sehun, who is already sitting on the wall next to the diving post on your lane, shrugs.

“She can stay though.”

You try not to roll your eyes, it’s sounds patronizing. Sehun slides down into the pool, and swims around to grab the same rail you are holding. Your eyes fall to his sculpted arm and you realize it’s really a bad idea for you to be swimming together.

“Are you ok with that?” Asks coach, quite relieved, and you shake your head, just when Sehun nods.

“Of course he is not ok with that.” Chimes in the assistant, and annoyance hits you. “She is way slower than he is, how can he train like that?”

 _Well_ , you are slower, but not _as much_. And you do have a _name_. You are not sure if she is still only thinking about his training conditions.

“Oh, right.” Coach, poor coach, deflates a little.

“I don’t mind it though.” Says Sehun flatly, and you realize that it’s not really about being fair, he simply wants to swim in the same lane as you. You feel warmth spreading through your body, starting in your chest.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, if anything I can double her, which shouldn’t be a problem. And she doesn’t splash around, so it’s not going to be disruptive.” Says Sehun, and once again you feel a pang of annoyance, _you are not_ that _slow_.

“Ok! So that’s it.” Coach claps once, and looks around, while assistant takes a step back, looking a little disgruntled – she probably is still unsatisfied with the results. “Let’s start with four laps – freestyle.”

“Hi.” Says Sehun to you, when people start to move into the positions to start swimming. His hand touches your side underwater and you smile.

“Hi to you to, but go.” You urge him to move to the right of the lane, so he can start, but he only smiles at you and pushes himself off the wall where he just was floating next to you.

You roll your eyes, as you move to push your back against the wall, looking at swimming Sehun in front of you. _His arms_.

You follow him nearly immediately, because you don’t need to wait for him to put some distance between you two. He swims faster than you (which was already established), so low chances of you catching up.

When he swims past you on his way back, you can feel his hand caressing your thigh. The touch is barely there, and immediately it’s gone, but is still startles you, disrupting your pace. You gather yourself together, feeling that it’s going to be a long training.

It is. Sehun touches you with every chance he gets. It’s playful, and harmless: caressing your thigh or back or calf – whatever is the closest while you swim past him. His knee rubbing the back of your leg when you are at end of the lane listening to the coach speaking.

In the beginning it makes you smile, or glance at him, only to see him seemingly oblivious, but the longer it lasted the more you were getting annoyed. It reached its apogeal point, when while swimming past you he grabbed your ankle, effectively stopping you in your tracks. Your head disappeared under the water, pace totally stopped, and you emerged - angry. It was teasing, you know that, but you still called his name in frustration.

Pool is usually a place where sounds spread _really_ nice.

Immediately there is a whistle calling all of you back to the end of the pool, and you realize that you might have over reacted.

Coach is waiting at you at the end of your lane, while his assistant is sitting on the diving post of the third lane, both eyeing you carefully.

“What happened?” Demands coach, and you glance to Sehun who looks as embarrassed as you feel (so slightly).

“Oh, nothing really, I just…” You start, just as Sehun says:

“It’s my fault, I just…”

You both stop, and coach laughs.

“Oh, I see. Are the girl’s charms distracting you too much, Sehun?” He asks mockingly, and both of you blush. For once Sehun is not touching you – neither of you thought that through.

“I don’t think that’s the problem. It’s not like there is anything distraction worthy. Not for Sehun anyway.” Assistant is smiling, but that doesn’t sound like a joke, not in your ears anyway. It’s rude and condemning and you immediately get defensive. You speak before you can think better of that.

“Well, he has already seen it all, so probably you are right.” Only sudden hoots and laughter tells you that you might want to wish you never said that. Both coach and assistant look at you blankly, and you see the moment they look to Sehun and mark on his arm. You don’t look at him, angry and embarrassed and distraught.

“Yeah, sorry, coach.” You hear on your left, and then there is soothing hand on your back, Sehuns fingers fiddling with straps of your swimming suit. “I couldn’t help myself around my girlfriend.”

Your heart swells – there was so much emotion in his words. Appreciation, pride, love – even the amusement didn’t make it less endearing.

Coach laughs.

“As I don’t mind you dating, I would prefer you didn’t disrupt the training. We all want to swim, you know?”

“Sorry, coach” You both murmur, and you look to the assistant – she seems thoughtful, but you decide to ignore her. Even her sight makes you uncomfortable.

So you look to Sehun. You can’t read his eyes hidden behind his goggles, and the rest of his face is as stoic as ever.

“He has seen it all, and he loved it.” He says, and you smack his arm.

*

“That was _fucking_ hot.” He says in between kisses. Even making out with him is amazing, even though it requires some help for it to be right. You are perched on the marble shelf in one of the changing rooms in men locker room. Your legs are around his waist, keeping him close. He smell of his soap and shampoo, but the chlorine is so omnipresent that it’s still lingering on his skin.

You were waiting for him outside, suffering jokes from every person that left the locker room. The outcome wasn’t that bad – they knew Sehun was yours.

And you liked it just like that. How far you’ve come during those last few months.

You were ready to give up, when he appeared in the doorway, wearing only towel. “It’s empty” he said, and that was the only incentive you needed. After all he went out of his way to make you _want_ it during your training.

“So _hot_.” He repeats, and you kiss him again, your tongue hooking behind his incisors. You know he wants you to ask what was hot. But you are not going to do that, because he is going to talk about what happened during the practice.

He breaks the kiss, so you kiss his jaw, moving to his ear to scrape your teeth along the shell. You wish it will be enough to get him distracted, but it isn’t.

“You were so feisty.”

Did he really use the word “feisty”? You are not going to even react to that. You are not _feisty_. You suck on his earlobe, and he exhales heavily through his nose, air tickling your neck. His fingers are playing with the hem of your shirt, tips tapping on the bruises you got yesterday.

“I half expected you to go out from the pool to smack her.” You move back to his face, fingers splaying on his jaw, as you jerk his head up, and you kiss him. He goes in the kiss readily, lips pressing against yours hungrily. For a few next minutes you just make up, much welcomed silence around you, save for occasional lewd sound.

You stop for a moment, both of you lightheaded, chests heaving, and Sehun keeps teasing your lips with his.

“I’d love to see a catfight.” He says, and now you are done, and you are about to tell him that, but he kisses you, to finish the kiss with his teeth sinking into your lower lip. He scrapes them along the tissue as he lets go. “I loved seeing you so territorial.”

You weren’t being territorial, you were… Definitely territorial. You kiss him again, less tongue, less saliva, definitely more teeth, and the force of your kiss surprises him, but Sehun is way too experienced to let that baffle him. He lets you lead the kiss however you want, when he rolls his hips forward, signaling his need. You react with your hands sliding down his chest, nails catching on his nipples, and scraping down his abdomen. The skin is smooth and cold, exposed to the lukewarm air of the locker room. Coarse hair under your fingers are the sign that you are on the right track. Your hands reach the towel and you squeeze him through it, and really he doesn’t need much help to be ready.

It doesn’t matter how horrible that sounds, you _love_ that he is always _up for it_. You yank the towel off his body, and it lands on the floor – now Sehun is fully naked, while you are still fully clothed. You mewl slightly into the kiss, your hand encircling his dick, and he thrusts into the loose circle of your fist.

“Don’t worry.” He breathily adds when you break the kiss to look down, at the much darker skin of his penis, with the bulbous head visible through your fingers. You look up, confused, and he smiles lazily. “It’s only yours.”

You are not sure whether you should be annoyed or swooning. He thrusts again to remind you about the matter at hand.

“Condom.” You rasp, deciding that you’ll leave your quandary for later. He takes a step back to rummage through his sports bag, and you wonder why you never think about it earlier. Do you ever stop _just_ on the making out?

You use this time to jump off the shelf. You quickly take off your shirt, efficiently shimming out off your bra, and equally quickly taking off your jeans. Sehun just watches on condom already on, and his dick in his hand, ghost of the smirk on his lips.

“One can judge how much you want it by the efficiency of you undressing.”

“Do you have something more to say to annoy me? Go ahead.” You snap, and he just shakes his head, letting go of his cock. He grabs you under your arms and helps you up on the shelf. With the height difference it will be the easiest thing to do (in such enclosed space).

He readily goes into your open arms, and you immediately wrap your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist as he slides into you. He stops, full sheathed, face impossibly close to yours. He is smiling- the smile easy and warm and affectionate, and you brush his hair, feeling warm – it’s both from arousal and from _love_. _God, you love him so much_.

He nips at your lips.

“I’ve missed you.”

“We only saw each other yesterday.” You deadpan, but you share the sentiment. Sehun is unfazed with that, fingers pressing into the bruises from yesterday. You won’t say it out loud, but you enjoy it.

He knows that anyway.

“I know.” He muses, and withdraws. You stop breathing in the anticipation, belly hollowing, and he winks at you, before driving in. The force kicks out the air out of your lungs and _you love it_. Sehun wastes no time launching fast and quite punishing rhythm for both of you. Especially after swimming practice that speed should be hard to keep.

But it seems like Sehun doesn’t realize that, slamming into you without much hesitation, your back slamming at wall behind you. In minutes you are as wet as if just left the pool, hair sticking to your back, tears in the corners of your eyes, as you try not to moan. You are breathing heavily, little mewling sounds escaping your throat. You are no longer griping his neck, it’s too hot for you to be that close – one of your hands is resting on his arm, fingers pressing into the skin with every harder thrusts, while the other one is gripping the edge of the shelf.

Your head rolls to the side, when he presses his thumb against your clitoris, touch rough without any finesse, but it’s enough to make you buck and moan brokenly. He spots his chance and he attacks your neck, teeth sinking into the skin, and you keen.

“Hi, Sehun.” You call out weakly, feeling that you can still rile him up. His thrusts falter, but it doesn’t discourage you – you know that he does it to be able to listen to you. You use your hand on his arm to straighten yourself, and he moves back to give you the space – now more rutting into you then really pushing, but you love the constant pressure on your entrance and your front wall. You squeeze your muscles around him, and he groans, lips hanging open, and you surge forward to kiss him, because you just can’t help yourself.

Few minutes of shallow but needy thrusts and making out you are reminded that you were supposed to say something to him.

“Sehun…” You try again and he moans. And you only called his name. You grab his face and you force him to look at you. “I am… “He thrusts and you choke on the air. His eyes are clouded, but he still looks at you. You try again, feeling that you are threading on the edge by now, and he sense it – thumb once again pressing at your clitoris. “I am… On the pill.” He stops. He stops everything, as the information seeps through his pleasure filled brain. You are going to help him connect the dots. You bring his head closer to you, so you can breathe into his air the last part.” Tonight we can do it… Without the condom.”

The sound that he emits after that is broken. He moves forward, planting a kiss on the tip of your shoulder, and you feel how madly your heart is beating.

He looks up, and you see his eyes – they are shining. But his lips… His lips are spread in the smile, lewd, sinister smile. He doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t have to, his hips bucking. You bite your lip. His eyes seem to be asking if you are ready for what is about to come.

You are. _You always are_.

After that you don’t really talk much.


End file.
